seedsofwarrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Humanos
Abaixo um breve descrição das Etnias Humas e um tambem breve historico delas. As Etnias Humanas: Dhunkair Habitantes da peninsula Dunkhanar , pouco modificaram sua forma de vida no passar dos anos, eternamente perseguidos pelo frio congelante das montanhas ao norte, outrora navegadores eximios, conquistadores e exploradores dos mares. Diz as lendas locais, que no passado ( -120 eM ) , um Jovem e ambicioso guerreiro chamado Wolfannar juntou alguns companheiros de ideais e começou a desafiar, lord apos lord , dos pequenos vilarejos a sua volta, em alguns anos ele ja era Senhor de 2/5 das terras de Dunkhanar, possuia um exercito leal consideravel, e apos 15 anos ja era Lord Supremo de toda a peninsula. Mas Sua Ambição nao tinha limites , e sua mente viajava quilometros alem do alcançe das vistas. Ele juntou os mais sabios leitores das estrelas assim como os mais renomados artesoes para a capital Wolfnanggir (criada a sua vontade apos a conquista total) com intuido de criar uma nau capaz de navegar a longas distancias de forma confiavel. Entao no primeiro Solsticio apos 27 anos de lutas e conquistas Wolfannar acompanhado de seu primogenito desembarcaram na costa do atual reino de Fornalien . Fornalianos Habitantes na parte Norte / Nordeste do Continente , sempre foram mais avançados no uso de ferramentas, fatores de desenvolvimento , sistema hieraquico de Tarentia , o que gerava inveja/medo de seus pares. Por esse motivo eles foram cada vez mais se exilando ao norte, dizem que os primeiros a fixar cidades seriam membros desta etnia, sem duvida grande parte da população humana do mundo sao compostas de seres desta etnia (puramente ou mestiços). Melencar Habitantes da Parte sul do continente , nao sao realmente uma etnia pura e sim uma miscigenação dos Mouros , Hassalins , Aborigenes e Trenamordianos . Habitando a terra sem lei , forçados a lutar contra os demais vindos do Deserto de Az'kbhar ou dos conquistadores vindo do Leste, muitas batalhas foram traçadas nesta faixa de terra obrigando-os a mudar suas cidades contantimente na antiguidade, pois a passagem Demorenar era a unica passsagem entao conhecida para o deserto de Az'kbhar, até entao o maior fornecedor de escravos Mouros (posteriormente substituidos por escravos Aborigenes ) e especiarias Exoticas. Mouros O povo Mouro viviam como nomades no deserto Az'kbhar (na parte norte) , eram pacificos, nao possuiam noções militares , o que facilitou os "conquistadores" a captura-los e vendelos como escravos durante um longo periodo de tempo ( aproximadamente de -115eM ao ano -10eM ) quando um escravo fujitivo (que mais tarde mudou de nome para Humam Al' faid ) começou a reunir outros pares , para iniciar um levante contra os seus "irmãos" Hassalins (que facilitaram a sua captura principalmente pelos Trenamordianos). Começaram atacando caravanas de transporte de escravos, depois começaram atacar transportes militares Trenamordianos. Até que em -15eM , Al'Faid e seu exercito estava as portas de Racarneff (entao capital Hassalin) Após um longo periodo de cerco , o Sultão Menefar rendeu-se. E ao contrario do que a maioria dos Mouros queriam Humam , perduou as ofenças dos antepassados dos Sultão e o mandou para o exilio, para pagar penitencia por seus pecados. O que os Mouros nao compreendiam os Hassalins compreendiam , Humam queria demonstrar que nao era igual aos seus Algozes do passado. Recarneff foi renomeada como Jaffanir e assim permanesse ate hoje. Absinios Os Absinios sao na realidade uma sub-etnia ( mestiços de Hassalins com Rominis ). Um dos grandes enigmas que perduram ate hoje é como os Rominis tiveram contato com os Hassalins para estabelecer um pequeno imperio em uma regiao improvavel no extremo sul das terras sem Lei. Sua Capital Achala permanece no mesmo local pelos ultimos 400 anos , dentre o delta de varios rios que possibilita um estilo de vida razoavelmente bom , e ate mesmo algumas florestas se formarem dentro dos seus dominios. Rominis Os rominis sao o povo humano mais misterioso em Terania , são ciganos nomades, encontrados praticamente em qualquer lugar do continente, o que intriga ate hoje os historiadores , sobre o que causou ou que motivo levou um grupo a fixar residencia em Achala. Maoris Primos distantes dos Mouros , habitavam as mata no sudeste do continente, combateram os escravagistas, tiveram confrontos ferrenhos com os Elfos Daoine pelas matas do sul , mas alguns clas acabaram unindo forças com os antigos inimigos para combater os expansionistas do Norte. Alguns Clas , vagaram para a Terra sem Lei , principalmente nas montanhas, tiveram muitas rusgas com os Aborigenes que viviam na região, levando os mesmos para as partes mais quentes e deserticas. Aborigenes Povo simplorio que habita as terras sem lei desde os tempos imemoraveis, sua cultura arcaica e rica em monumentos e arte rupestre. Serviram muito tempo como mao de obra escrava, ate essa pratica desaparecer quase por completa. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.